


A hearty shag to relieve the tension

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Desk Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to work out the tension caused by a frustrating meeting is a good shag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hearty shag to relieve the tension

In a room deep in the mountain, filled with books, documents, and a sturdy desk with a chair to match, there is a dwarf and a hobbit. 

«I do hope I did not rip your trousers too bad laddie»

«oh no, it's quite aright, nothing a little needle and tread can't handle, ah! Could you do that again please?»

«Like this?»

«Oh yes, mm-mm»

«Glad to be able to please you»

A wink from the dwarf.

Laboured breathing filling the small room.

Rustling of clothes and the sound of skin meeting skin.

The sounds of kissing.

«I was wondering»

«About what?»

«Is genital piercings common among dwarfs?»

«Oh aye! it's more fashion then tradition though, so it comes and goes, I think the trend might be coming back this year»

«It certainly adds an extra touch to this experience»

«And, ah, do you enjoy this experience?»

«Oh I do! Believe me I do. And not just because....»

«I understand laddie»

Once again the sound of kissing.

A little more urgency to their coupling as climax is building.

«Ah! Balin! I'm going to come if you keep doing that»

«I can't hold on for much long either»

Hands fisted in curly hair, and white beard.

Sounds of pleasure muffled by deep kisses.  
A rumbling groan from the dwarf as he reach climax, spilling in a series of hot spurts inside the hobbit, each wave of pleasure as satisfying as the first. Then a relived sigh from the hobbit as he follows the dwarf and climax long and hard, riding out the waves of his orgasm on the dwarfs thick cock.

«That was....»

«Good?»

«Yes, very good, and just what I needed»

«Aye, me too»

Clothing put back in order. Slowly and somewhat clumsily, as heavy and soothed by their orgasms as they are. Combined with a reluctance to see previously unknown expanses of warm skin and fuzzy hair being covered up again, now that they have developed a fondness for seeing each other in such a state. 

The hobbit still in the dwarfs lap, sharing more kisses, languid and sated. Still sensitive cocks rocking against each other and becoming half-heard already. 

«Do you think the others are ready to resume negotiations now?»

«I hope so, and I hope we will finish today, I can't take much more of Thorin's and Thranduil's glaring and icy words»

«And if we don't finish today?»

«Then I will add an hours break in the negotiation schedule for tomorrow»

Another wink from the dwarf.

A pleased smile from the hobbit. He kind of hoped the negotiations would last. So did the dwarf. 

A few more kisses, and they were on their way.


End file.
